


Let Me Warm You Up, Pumpkin

by lucidscreamer



Series: October 2020 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Autumn, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yami is suffering from the unfamiliar cold of autumn in Domino City. Yugi offers to warm him up.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: October 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Let Me Warm You Up, Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 6\. Cold (7 Snogs Option 4: Autumn/Halloween)  
> 56\. Storm (100 YGO Themes)
> 
> I wrote this at, like, 2:00 this morning when I very much wanted to be sleeping. Insomnia is kicking my butt again, though.

Huddled near the space heater Grandpa had found for him, Yami was convinced he was turning to ice. Everyone said this was typical "fall weather" and that there was "a nip in the air" -- which apparently meant it was miserably cold and any sensible person would cocoon themself in blankets and hibernate until the temperatures were reasonable again. But Yami was the only one in the Mutou household who seemed to find the "brisk" weather troublesome. Tonight was even worse than usual because a storm had arrived to lower temperatures even further.

Outside, the October wind howled around the corner of the game shop, rattling the eaves and chasing dead leaves across the windows. A moment later lightning split the night sky and, as if the thunder rumbling in its wake was a cue, rain pounded down in a deafening torrent. Yami gave up on the heater and retreated to the bedroom where he dug through the dresser for another sweater to pull on over the one he was already wearing. Then he went looking for more ways to insulate himself against the cold. 

That was how Yugi found him, ten minutes and multiple garments later.

"What are you doing?" Yugi leaned in the doorway, a bemused expression on his face as he watched Yami rummaging in their shared closet.

In reply, Yami straightened and made a show of wrapping the woolen scarf -- which he'd just located on an upper shelf -- around his neck. In addition to the scarf, he was now wore two sweaters (one turtleneck and one cardigan), thick wool socks, silk thermal undergarments (both shirt and leggings), heavy trousers, fingerless gloves knitted from alpaca yarn, and a crocheted hat he was pretty sure belonged to Yugi's mother.

Yugi's lips twitched as if he were holding back a smile. "Are you warm enough or should I find you an electric blanket?"

Yami perked up at that. "Such things exist? Are they very warm?"

"They do and they are." Yugi was grinning now. "You look like a walking ad for the Wool Yarn Association and it's barely autumn. If this is too cold for you, I don't know how you're going to survive winter."

"Don't remind me." Yami shivered just thinking about the things he'd seen on the television. Things like _blizzards_. Even the word sounded horrible. "It never got so cold in Egypt."

"Well... If you're really cold, I suppose I could think of ways to warm you up." Yugi had inched closer with every word and was now close enough to snag the scarf and use it to pull Yami down into a kiss.

When they parted, Yami pressed his forehead to Yugi's and murmured, "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Yugi's breath was sweet, as were his lips when he brushed them teasingly against Yami's own. "There are all kinds of things I haven't shown you yet. Some of them can be very... warming."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm." There was a sly look in Yugi's eyes as he eased back, one hand still clutching the scarf so that he drew Yami after him...

But not, as Yami had expected, toward the bed. Instead, Yugi towed him toward the door. Eyebrows raised in surprise, Yami said, "Where are you taking me, partner?"

"The kitchen."

Shock held Yami silent long enough for Yugi to add, with a twinkle in his eye, "I thought I'd introduce you to a little thing called... pumpkin spice hot chocolate."

And then Yugi dropped the scarf and ran, laughing, with his indignant partner hot on his heels.


End file.
